Living with the Winchesters Chapter 1
by Iamironman923
Summary: You've been living with the Winchester's and your lover Cas for over 2 months but Sam still gives you the same pained and sad look every time you see him. Dean says it's because you look like someone he used to know but who was she? Will you ever be able to be friends with Sam? And what happened between him and this mystery girl?


Cas knelt down and placed a kiss gently on your head before you heard the rustle of wings and felt the rush of air that always happened when he left. It was early and your body protested as you say up in bed and rubbed your eyes, yawning. Signing you pushed yourself off your shared bed and onto the cold wood floor.

You had been living in the bunker for well over 2 months now but it still felt like you had just moved in with your angel lover. The day Cas had mentioned it to the brothers Dean had given you a look that sent all the blood straight to your face as he wiggled his eyebrows and winked. Of course it had flown right over Cas's head until Dean mentioned the 'Pizza Man' incident and then he blushed even harder than you had and Sam just stalked off like he always did when you were around.

It went like this every day, youd wake up to a soft kiss on the forehead and then be left to do your human business as day while Cas flew off to god knows where only to have him return in the late hours of the night. It was tiring but you loved him and you knew he had angel business to attend to and at least you had the company of Sam and Dean during the day. Sometimes theyd even let you tag along on hunts. Never anything crazy, just a simple Salt and Burn. Cas would kill them if they let anything happen to you.

Not long after waking up a knock came at your door and you heard Dean shout, "Hey Princess, you clothed?" To which you responded, "Come on in Smart ass." Dean was like the pain in the ass older brother you never knew you wanted and often youd find yourself curled up next to him on the couch watching scary movies and eating bowl after bowl of popcorn until you both would fall asleep. Sam on the other hand never wanted anything to do with you and you often felt as if he wished you weren't around but when you asked Dean about it he just mumbled something about a girl named Jess and how you looked very similar to her and how it made Sam uncomfortable sometimes. You had no idea who this Jess girl was but whoever she was she must have been damn important to Sam.

"So, we were going to go out shopping but then Sammy decided hed rather sit home and pour over some damn book so I guess its just you and me sweetheart." Dean cocked a smile and threw you an apple. "Eat up and then lets go." You threw on a cruddy pair of jeans and grabbed your bag as you took a bite out of the shiny green apple Dean had gotten for you as you headed out the door and towards the bunkers garage, smiling at Sam as you walked by but like always he just shoved his face back into the book he was pouring over and frowned. You sighed and continued towards the garage.

The purr of the impala was always a welcome sound and you climbed into the front seat happily, thankful that for once you got shotgun privilege instead of sitting behind Sammy. The two of you sat in silence for about a mile until you looked over at Dean and asked, "Dean, who was Jess?" He gulped and you raised your eyebrows as he cleared his throat.

"Well, Um, Jess was Sam's Girlfriend when I uh, when I asked him to help find our dad." He pulled at the collar of his shirt and you could tell this was a touchy subject but seeing as you couldn't even look Sam in the face without him getting upset you pushed on.

"So what happened to her or like between Sam and her?"

"Well, she died. Just after I asked him to come with me. The same way our mom did." Deans face dropped and he stared out at the road in front of the car as you barreled down the road as the Impala was filled with an awkward and uncomfortable silence. The rest of the ride when this way until you pulled into the Walmart parking lot.

"Im uh.. im going to go get what Cas and I need.. ill uh, meet you here in 30 minutes." Dean just nodded at you and walked inside in front of you. Great, you thought to yourself. Now ive got to deal with Dean being all aloof too. What a great time this is going to be. You huffed and walked through the store, not really looking for anything but trying to keep busy.

You decided on a jumbo bag of pretzels and a 2 liter of Coke before quietly checking out and walking towards the Impala where Dean was already waiting. When you stepped into the car he sighed and looked at you.

"Look, im sorry. I just feel really bad about what happened to Sam. But its over and done with. Hes moved on and yeah it sucked but its over and were both back into the hunting game and…" You put your hand on his and he stopped talking. "Dean, its okay. Were good. Don't worry about it I understand." He smiled and you opened up a tape box and pushed the tape into the player and Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell's 'Aint no mountain High Enough' started playing.

The ride home was quiet but comfortable and when you pulled into the garage you turned and looked at Dean, "Look, were good okay? But id really like Sam to stop looking at me as if im Her. He wont even look me in the eyes."

"Ill talk to him," Dean said as you gathered up your bags and went inside.


End file.
